


L is For... (L.O.V.E.)

by vicesandvirtve



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Fluff, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicesandvirtve/pseuds/vicesandvirtve
Summary: 14 Valentine's Day ficlets.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Brendon Urie, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, Ryan Ross/Jon Walker, Spencer Smith/Brendon Urie
Kudos: 2





	L is For... (L.O.V.E.)

**Author's Note:**

> so writer's block has been one of my biggest adversaries over the last several years and i'm really trying to get over that in 2021, so i found 14 valentine's day prompts and decided to just write and post them, even if they're not the best, to try and help myself forward. 
> 
> they're various pairings - some platonic because we love a good pal-entine's day! - and various settings, some au. and a few genderswap. 
> 
> happy valentine's day! <3

**brendon/girl!spencer -- person a has been in love with person b for years and is trying to work up the courage to ask them out on valentine’s day.**

“So you see- the thing is- I-” Brendon paces the length of the front half of the bus, from the driver seat to the entrance of the bunks. His hands won’t stop shaking and the neon green numbers on the clock tell him that it’s been long enough that Jon and Ryan will be back from Subway any minute, which means Spencer will also come trudging back from the gas station across the parking lot, and Brendon still doesn't know what he wants to say. This shouldn’t be so hard! 

He’s known Spencer for almost five years, and he knows pretty much everything about her thanks to living with her in a confined space for a good portion of those years, which means asking her out really shouldn’t be this hard. And _yet_. He blames the societal pressure of Valentine’s Day.

Brendon makes another loop of the small space. “So, Spencer- no. So, you know how- no. Sometimes when you’re living in close quarters feelings- _no_.” He reaches up, fingers tangling in his hair and pulling. This shouldn’t be so difficult! It’s just asking her on a date. A super fucking lame date because they’re on the road and can’t go on a proper date and- _fuck_. She’s definitely going to say no. 

“Spencer, I was wondering-” Brendon shook his head. “Would you do me the honor- _so stupid_!” 

“Yes.” 

Brendon whirls around, nearly giving himself whiplash and Spencer is standing at the top of the entry stairs, arms full of energy drinks and bags of chips. He must have been so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn’t heard the door opening. And _fuck_ , she said yes. 

**ryan/brendon -- first kiss.**

“I had a really fun time tonight.” 

They’re standing in front of Ryan’s dorm room. “Me, too.” 

They stand there staring at each other like idiots, tentative grins plastered to their faces for a few minutes, the faded din of dorm noise in the background, before Brendon leans in and presses a soft kiss to Ryan’s lips. 

“Call me later?” He waits for a nod before another quick kiss and then he’s turning to head back down the hall. 

Ryan decides it’s the best Valentine’s Day ever, even if they did go mini golfing like dorks.

**joe + pete -- stargazing.**

“It is not.” Joe says skeptically, eyeing Pete from the side. They’re laying on the asphalt of a dirty parking lot somewhere in the Southwest - New Mexico, maybe? Joe thinks that’s right - and he looks back up at the sky. “There’s no way that’s supposed to be a lion.” 

Pete takes another hit of the joint, laughing as he exhales the gray smoke into the crisp night air. “It is!” He insists. “That’s Leo.” 

Joe is pretty sure Pete is full of shit because that looks nothing like a lion, no matter how long he stares at the cluster of stars or how high he is. “Can you even see Leo? I thought some of them couldn’t be seen all the time or something.” 

Pete just laughs again and passes the joint over for Joe to quickly finish as they’re called back to the bus.

**ryan/jon -- “i’m not good with feelings, but here goes nothing. my life sucks less with you in it.”**

Ryan was standing there, fidgeting slightly, Jon just blinked. Clearly he was working himself up to say something and Jon could wait. He’d always wait for Ryan. 

“I’m not good with feelings,” Ryan finally said, and Jon had his doubts about that given the lyrics Ryan wrote. “But here goes nothing.” He sucked in a breath through his nose. “My life sucks less with you in it.” 

Jon blinked again. He didn’t want to get his hopes up - he’d been very carefully controlling his feelings for the last two years - but it almost sounded like Ryan was saying…

“My life sucks less with you in it, too.” 

**girl!brendon/girl!patrick -- “do you maybe want to go to the valentine’s dance with me?”**

“Do you maybe want to go to the Valentine’s dance with me?” A voice asks from behind Patty’s open locker door. 

She slowly starts to close it and reveals Bren, her eyes wide and a little nervous behind her thick glasses. Her bottom lip is bitten raw and there’s a ketchup stain on her Queen shirt. Patty smiles and finishes closing her locker. 

“As friends?” 

Something flickers across Bren’s eyes and she hesitates before slowly shaking her head. “As, uhm. As my date.” 

Patty’s heart skips several beats and then kickstarts into overdrive. She’s never told anyone...but maybe Bren can just tell. And that thought makes Patty want to drown herself because Bren isn’t the most observant which means _other people_ had to have noticed, too. Bren is still standing there, looking an odd mix of hopeful and crestfallen and Patty never wants to be the reason Bren is sad, plus it would be a lie if she said she didn’t sometimes think about holding Bren’s hand. 

“Okay, but only if you wear those really cute flats with the bows.” 

Bren beams so brightly, Patty is sure she rivals the sun in that moment. 

**brendon/spencer -- person a and person b have to spend valentine’s day apart.**

“This sucks.” Brendon whines, flopping down face first on the stiff hotel bed. It’s not the best, but it’s still better than his bunk. Lightyears better. 

“I know, B.” Spencer’s voice sounds tiny through the phone and Brendon is reminded just how far apart they are. Leaving the band was what was best for Spencer, and Brendon never ever wants him to do anything that would harm him or put him in a position to get hurt in some way. He understands. It just really sucks when Spencer is at home in L.A. and Brendon is on the road. It sucks so bad. 

“It sucks so bad.” 

There’s a knock on the door and Brendon groans. “I swear to _fuck_ -” He grumbles, rolling over to stare at the dark sky outside of the window. 

“You should answer it.” 

“Spence, I told them all to leave me alone. I don’t wanna-” 

“Just go answer it.” 

“Fine.” Brendon pushes himself up, and shuffles over to the door, ready to give the death glare to whoever it is. But it’s just a hotel employee. An employee with a room service cart. After it’s wheeled into his room, he thanks the man, who waves off the tip, saying it’s all been taken care of. 

There’s a short vase with flowers, a couple bottles of water and juice, and a small plate with heart shaped sugar cookies iced in red and pink next to a covered silver tray.

“You did this?” 

Spencer laughs softly through the phone. “I know you’re always hungry after a show, so, surprise!” Brendon lifts the lid from the tray and finds sweet potato fries and a burger. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Brendon is smiling as he puts the phone down and switches to facetime and reaches for his fries. “Tell me about your day.” 

**ryan/jon -- quarantine valentine’s day.**

When Jon gets back from walking the dogs, the house smells like burnt garlic and smoke. Concerned, he quickly hangs the leashes back up and throws his keys and mask down on the entry table and heads for the kitchen. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Ryan is muttering, scraping something from a frying pan into the trash. 

“Uh…” 

“Oh fuck, Jon!” Ryan straightens up and then his shoulders slump. “Hi.” 

“What’s going on?” 

“I was trying to make you a Valentine’s dinner.” Jon holds his tongue, figuring now is probably not the time to remind Ryan that he can barely boil water. “But, uh, it’s not working.” 

“I love that you tried, though.” Jon walks further into the kitchen and kisses Ryan’s cheek. “Let’s open some windows and air it out in here while we wait for take out and then we can finish that weird show you found on Netflix.” 

“You hate that show.” 

“Yeah, but I love you, so.” Jon shrugs and pulls his phone out of his pocket to order dinner, missing the bright smile that spreads across Ryan’s face. 

**girl!brendon/spencer -- person a is late for a date with person b.**

Glaring at the back of her Lyft driver’s head isn’t going to make traffic go any faster, Bren knows, but it makes her feel better. She was supposed to be at the restaurant twenty minutes ago. Fuck, she already sent Spencer a text, but everyone is probably looking at him with those pity eyes thinking he’s been stood up on Valentine’s Day and it’s all Bren’s fault. Fuck. 

Finally, traffic starts moving again and Bren takes a breath. Maybe she won’t be so late now. She sends off another text, letting Spencer know they’re moving. After another ten minutes they pull up in front of the restaurant and Bren quickly thanks the guy as she’s tripping out of the car. 

She almost trips into the hostess stand when she makes it inside and takes a second to straighten her dress before smiling at the girl behind the stand. “I’m meeting someone, the reservation might have been under Spencer?” 

The hostess smiles. “Right this way, hun.” Bren follows and tries to fix her hair and lip gloss as they weave through tables full of couples. They come to a stop next to their table and Spencer stands, pulling her into a kiss. 

“I’m glad you made it.” He pulls out her chair for her. 

“I’m so sorry. Things ran late at work and then there was traffic-” Spencer waves her off as he takes his seat again. “I’m just happy you’re here, happy Valentine’s day.” Bren grins and ducks her head as she reaches for her water glass.

**pete/girl!patrick -- “i got a new dress. do you like it?” “i’ll like it better when it’s on my floor.”**

“I got a new dress,” Patty sways from side to side, making the hem flow around her knees. “Do you like it?” 

“I’ll like it better when it’s on my floor.” Pete leers. 

Patty quickly glances around to make sure no one heard. She might be hooking up with Pete (this tour and this tour _only_ , she tells herself) but she doesn’t really want all of the venue and this half of Pittsburg to know. 

“Relax, no one is around, besides they don’t pay enough attention.” Patty relaxes slightly, Pete’s right, no one really pays that close attention on tour unless you’re about to seriously hurt one of the instruments or equipment. “But I’m serious, it’d look great on the floor.” 

Patty rolls her eyes, but she’s fighting a smirk as she turns and tosses her hair, making sure to hit Pete with it. His laugh follows her as she flounces off to go ask Andy what he thinks. He always gives her sincere answers. 

**brendon/spencer -- romantic getaway.**

Spencer laughs when Brendon launches himself onto the king sized bed in their hotel room. He always laughs when Brendon does that, he always has, in every hotel they’ve stayed at. It’s one of Brendon’s favorite things - the jumping, Spencer’s laugh is his number one favorite - since their bed at home isn’t meant for that. But hotel beds are totally designed for people to have super rough kinky sex on them, so that means they can totally take all 175 pounds of him jumping on it. Speaking of…

“So, rough kinky sex now or later?” 

Spencer snorts at Brendon’s over exaggerated eyebrow waggle and comes over, flopping back on the bed on his back. “How about later, after dinner? There’s a sushi place down on the beach that’s supposed to be good.” 

Brendon grins. They have a week of just them. No phones, no meetings, no interruptions. It’s something Brendon has been excited for months, ever since Spencer suggested it back before Thanksgiving. They’ve never gone away for Valentine’s day before, always just going out to dinner or spending the night in, and Brendon is kind of really looking forward to doing all the cliched romantic getaway activities. But first, “Sushi sounds perfect.” 

**pete/patrick -- first valentine’s day as a married couple.**

Patrick drops his satchel and keys by the front door and toes off his shoes before padding from the entry hall into the living room. The lights are low, soft jazz playing through the sound system and Patrick bites his lip to try and contain the smile threatening to take over his face. 

In the dining room, the table is set for two (minus plates), the lights are dim and candles flicker on the table. He can hear Pete humming in the kitchen and follows the soft melody. His husband (and Patrick still finds himself having to catch his breath when he thinks that, even seven months in.) is standing at the counter, spooning something from a container onto a plate. 

“Hey,” Patrick says softly, not wanting to disturb the atmosphere too much. 

Pete looks up, already grinning. “Hi, I got us our faves from Angelo’s.” 

Patrick comes over and molds himself to Pete’s side, pushing up to press a kiss to the side of his mouth, and then another to his lips when Pete turns his head. They’re both smiling. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too. Happy Valentine’s day.” 

**brendon + ryan (+spencer) -- person a has a surprise planned and person b is dying to know what it is.**

“Please?” 

“No.” 

“Pleease?” 

“No.” 

“ _Pleeeeease?_ ” 

“Begging isn’t a cute look for you, Ross.” Brendon is wiping down the counters at work, the new guy hadn’t secured the blender top very well earlier. 

“Oh, shut up. I just don’t like surprises.” Ryan grumps, slouching against the counter. Brendon only lets him get away with it because the shop is empty. 

Brendon snorts. “Too bad. You only have another hour and half until you find out anyway.” 

Rolling his eyes, Ryan pulls out his phone and flips it open. “Spence is here, we’ll be over at 7!” He calls, already half out the door. 

At 7:01, there’s a knock on Brendon’s door and he hurries over to answer it, nearly tripping on that spot in the carpet that’s lifting. He makes a note to tell his landlord again (not that she’ll do anything about it). Ryan and Spencer are on the other side of the wood and Brendon steps aside to let them in. 

“So, what’s the surprise?” 

Brendon and Spencer both snort at Ryan’s inability to not be a child. 

“I got us pizza! And candy and I went to Blockbuster and got the worst B-list movies I could find.” He gestures to the spread on the cracked coffee table they found in an alley by the strip, and he looks so proud of himself that neither Ryan or Spencer try to reprimand him for spending money he shouldn’t be. “Happy Valentine’s Day, dudes.” 

**brendon/spencer -- person a gives person b a romantic gift and person a vows to keep it forever.**

“Hi, Spencer!” Brendon stops in front of Spencer’s desk and bites his lip. “I made you somethin’!” He brings his hand from behind his back and thrusts something at Spencer. He takes it and sees that it’s not one of the Valentine’s they all already passed out, but that it’s a bracelet, made of stretchy string and a bunch of beads. 

“I love it, Brendon,” Spencer rolls it over his little hand, onto his chubby wrist. “I’m gon’ keep it forever and ever.” He promises. 

-

Brendon heaves another box out of the moving truck and trudges up the front walkway of their new house. Their house! Spencer passes him on the way back out to the truck and Brendon throws him a stupid grin. Spencer has the same stupid grin on his face. _Their_ house! 

Just as Brendon is about to set the box down, the bottom gives out and spills it’s contents across the floor. “Shit!” Brendon drops the box and starts to gather the things that fell out. Thankfully, it’s mostly other smaller boxes so he stacks them all up on the coffee table. The last box, an old shoe box, rips when he tries to pick it up and a few items scatter across the floor. “God damn it.” He mutters, reaching around himself to pick everything up. 

The last item makes him stop. It’s a small handmade bracelet, much too small for either of them now, full of beads. Brendon suddenly has a flash of sitting on his knees in a chair at his family’s dining table, stringing together the beads while his mom was working on dinner. He startles when Spencer puts a box down. 

“B, you okay?” Spencer sounds concerned and that’s when Brendon realizes he’s crying. 

“You kept it.” 

Spencer kneels down next to him and rests his hand in the middle of Brendon’s back. He appreciates the familiar touch. “Yeah. It’s the first gift you ever gave me.” 

Brendon launches himself at Spencer, who thankfully catches him, and clings like an octopus. “I love you so fucking much.” 

**brendon/spencer -- ‘bee’ mine.**

It’s 3:47am and they’re in a 24-hour Walmart in Kansas. Spencer’s eyes feel gritty and he’s pretty sure he’s fallen asleep standing up in front of the deodorant three or four times now. He blinks several times, stands up straighter and takes a few deep breaths. He grabs a stick of deodorant and sets off to find Brendon. 

He finds him in the promotional holiday aisle, Valentine’s day shit all over the place, the red and pink explosion making Spencer’s eyes hurt even more. “C’mon, dude, I wanna go pass out.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Brendon jogs to the end of the aisle, where Spencer is waiting, so they can make their way to check out. Spencer is too tired to even think about why Brendon would need to be over there. 

The next day, just before soundcheck, Spencer is running back onto the bus for his phone and flings the curtain of his bunk back. He freezes. There, in the middle of his bed, is a stuffed bee. There’s a heart stitched under its belly, like it’s little arms were holding it. _BEE MINE_ is stitched on the heart in white cursive. Smiling, he grabs his phone and jogs back to meet up with the rest of his band. 

He hopes a blow job in a supply closet after soundcheck will make up for forgetting about Valentine’s day.

**Author's Note:**

> 13 of the prompts are from [this tumblr post](https://im-the-letter-t.tumblr.com/post/640499656883929088/valentines-dayromance-prompts)!


End file.
